


Works in Progress

by DCMultiverseLadies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCTV, Powerless - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMultiverseLadies/pseuds/DCMultiverseLadies
Summary: Just some small bits of stories. Will be more later.





	1. Index

1\. Index

2\. Marry Me? McKenna Hall/Laurel Lance

3\. What's In A Name? Black Siren

4\. Coffee Shop and Courage. Beatriz da Costa/Emily Locke


	2. Marry Me? MH/LL

"Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?"

Laurel laughed pulling the sheet up around herself as she lay in bed.

"You choose now to ask?" She laughed again.

"I figured its how we started. As a one nightstand then more."

McKenna rolled over to look through the nightstand drawer. Turning back over she set a small box on the bed between them. She looked at Laurel who was staring at the box with a serious expression. McKenna opened the box revealing a diamond ring.

Laurel's breath caught in her throat. A smile spread across her face. "Yes."

McKenna picked up the box. Taking out the ring she slipped it on Laurel's finger before drawing her in for a kiss. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a story about some ladies who deserved better.  
> Imagine if Laurel hooked up the McKenna instead of Tommy.  
> Takes place after the Gambit went down but before Oliver's return.


	3. What's In A Name?

“Do you know what a Siren is? It’s a monster disguised as a beautiful woman who leads men to their death by the sound of her voice. Siren’s are born from a tragic death a sea. Zoom gave me this name. So I became Black Siren. It’s the only name I’ve been called by in years. It’s the only name I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a larger store I'm working on. Unsure if this will make the cut. Originally a conversation between Black Siren and Felicity, Then between Oliver and Black Siren. I'm unsure know. During 'Who Are You?'


	4. Coffee Shop And Courage

Charm City

 

Beatriz looked across the coffee shop at the brunette, who sat alone at a table for four. She had watched had watched the woman for past ten minutes. Trying to get up the courage to talk to her. Sure she could talk to Emily when in her superhero costume. But out of it was a different story. Beatriz had tried to talk to her the past two days only to chicken out last minute. 

She stared at the clock. She only had about five more minutes until Emily’s friends showed up. She had fought evil wizards, aliens, and even Superman once. She could talk to a girl, a very attractive one. Maybe.

“Hello. I’m Emily.”

Beatriz froze. Looking to her left she saw Emily standing. 

“I’ve seen you here for the past three days and I thought I would introduce myself. I love meeting knew people and I know everyone here.” 

Beatriz smiled. “I’m Beatriz.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Emily held out a hand for her to shake. Beatriz took it.

“Emily!” Beatriz looked toward the door. Emily’s friends were here early. 

Emily waved over at them. “Nice to meet you Beatriz.” 

As she turn Beatriz summoned up her courage. “Wait.”

Emily smiled. “Yeah?”

“Would you like to go on a date?”

“Yes! I would love to. Wait you’re not a henchwoman, are you?”

“No.”

“Ok then it’s definitely a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this was intended for A Month Of Love but it just didn't feel right. I haven't seen the show in a while and could really get it in character enough. So I thought I would post in my lost and found in progress.


End file.
